Is Something Wrong?
by MondayBoy
Summary: After coming back to her home in Bunnyburrow, Sharla is having a peaceful dinner with her younger brother and her mother. She's been living her life happily and this evening is almost perfect except that the doorbell rings. And once she opens the door she's shocked by the certain one behind it. Oh, how could she have forgotten about him!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

One Saturday evening, a plump male red fox came out from his house with a tray of freshly baked pies in his paws. He walked toward his van parked in the driveway, opened its back doors, and placed the plate inside. Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the pink apron he wore, he closed the doors, got into the driver's seat, and drove off to deliver his famous pies.

And on the same day, over a few miles away, a middle-aged female sheep named Henrietta was enjoying with her two children — Sharla and Gareth — at their home.

Sharla had traveled up from the city of Zootopia the night before, arriving very late at her mother's house. She had slept deeply in her old bedroom and hadn't woken up until noon. She'd stayed in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the usual quietness that couldn't be found in the city or any place else but here. Right here, she could feel once again a young country girl just like before she had moved into the city and begun pursuing her dream job. She wanted to be a successful writer, and now she was a rookie journalist for a starter.

She loved coming home to Bunnyburrow, even though she'd rented an apartment and lived her life down in Zootopia for years. There was something about this countryside that brought her back. Despite the 211-mile journey by the train, she always found herself relaxing the further the city she got. Usually, by the time she arrived at Bunnyburrow train station and called a local taxi to her mother's home, it was dark already and she couldn't see the rolling green hills or farmland, but she knew they were there.

And upon this visit, she was hoping that being back to her hometown would give her time to think about her future. She knew she had a long way to go before she could become a famous writer. However, working at the newspaper was not really what she thought and hoped for. And her boss always gave her a headache every time she sent a new article to him. But if she was to give up her job now, the road to her dream would disappear in a flash.

Anyway, now here she was, a twenty-four-year-old ewe sitting at the dining table with her younger brother, the two of them enjoying their mother's cooking.

"Mom, you haven't lost your touch," said Sharla. "These vegetables are great. No one can make quite like you."

"I don't know what's so special about it," replied her mother. "It's only a bit of grilled vegetables. I've been doing them the same way all these years."

"Exactly," said the black ewe. "That's the whole point — it's very comforting to find that something doesn't change."

"Finish them off then, all of you. I don't want any left," said Henrietta with a smile, then turned to her younger child. "Gareth, my dear. You forgot to bring your girlfriend for me to see again. I begin to think she is your imaginary."

"Sorry, mom," said Gareth. "Betty couldn't make it today due to her urgent college project. You know, college. Some instructors always give their students a sudden project just before the final exam."

"All right," said his mother, nodding. "Are you serious about her?"

"Well, mom, we're just seeing each other for 6 months now. I think there's still a lot of things to know one another before we can decide that. Besides, we're still students. It's way too fast to think about starting a family, right?"

There was a silence around the table for a brief moment and then Henrietta began again, plainly and softly, "I'm not going to be here forever you know."

"There's nothing wrong, is there?" asked Sharla anxiously, knowing that what exactly was her mother meant.

"Nothing as far as I know," replied Henrietta. "Just thinking life is short. We can be dead at any time by anything."

A silence fell upon them again. Sharla and Gareth knew why their mother was being right this. It had happened to her a year ago when John Barnes — Henrietta's husband and a father of Sharla and Gareth — had suffered a heart attack and died while farming. His death had left a big hole in all their lives.

"How's the work, Sharla?" asked Gareth. He felt somehow responsible for the way this conversation was going and he thought it better to redirect it onto the safer ground by changing the subject. "Have you found any handsome buck you interest while working at Zootopia Time?"

"Well, _thanks_ for asking, Gareth," said Sharla with a hefty dose of sarcasm in her voice. She really hated when anyone, and especially her brother, asked her about her love life. She wanted to scream out loud that she wasn't yet interested in it — although she also dreamed of settling down with the loved one. Since she moved out living in the city, all she cared and wanted was to make her dream came true. She hoped that she would find someone along her way, but all bucks that she had met wasn't capturing her eyes, at all that her colleagues begin to think that she was homo.

"My boss always gives me a headache by telling me to change this part and that part to make the story compelling," continued Sharla. "You know, sometimes he nearly changed the fact in that article and turned the victim into criminal."

"Typical," said Henrietta. "Anyway, you got a good start in that newspaper with the scoop about the Nighthowler incident from…the girl of Hopps house… What's her name again?"

"It's Judy Hopps," said Sharla, smiling at the thought of her childhood friend who had protected her from bullies in the past. "She's kinda my idol too for pursuing the dream. I'll be a dream chaser like her and become a great writer one day."

"And any interesting buck at work?" asked Gareth, not forgetting the main question. "You're still not answering it."

"Well…" She stalled for a few moments to find her excuse, but nothing came to her. But it was then that the doorbell rang saving her. "I-I'll go," she said and walked out of the dining room.

Henrietta and Gareth could hear her opening the front door, then her gasp, and then the slam of the door. They were confused with all that happened, and when Sharla came back in she looked shocked.

"Good Lord, What happened?" asked Henrietta, looking at Sharla with surprise and a little fear in her eyes. "Who's at the door?"

"It's…" The black ewe gulped. "It's Gideon Grey."

* * *

 **'Family Meal'**

 _ **A/N : **Well this is my second fanfiction of this movie. It's inspired by the novel that I once read while I was a college student. When I reread it, I can't help thinking to make a story about these two particular characters. How they meet, how they feel about each other, and how the relationship between them grow. I'll update this story weekly if my work doesn't take my time away. Also, my Terror Crow project is still alive, but it might take some time to perfect the plot. I've found a lot of flows in the plot and needed to fix them._

 _Anyways, I will be pleased to see your reviews and criticisms, but please be civilized and reasonable. And if you have any suggestion and question, feel free to PM me. I will contact you back ASAP._

 _ **Disclaimer:** All Zootopia rights belong to Disney, not me. I don't own it._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

After getting scolded by her mother she hadn't gotten it for so long, Sharla pulled the front door open again and was somehow thankful that the guest was still here. Otherwise, she would get another scolding for sure.

When she was a child, nine years old to be precise, she had been afraid of predators deeply in her heart. Although on that day she hadn't been hurt as much as her friend, Judy Hopps who had jumped in protecting her from two predator bullies and gotten scratched in her face, that event had traumatized her for some time. However, her fear of predator had been washed away when she was eighteen. At that time, she had moved into the city to start her college life — her new life — and never once reminded of her bad old memory since then.

But now her bad old memory was standing right in front of her, two paws holding a tray of pies. Ears drooping down, but he was smiling sheepishly at her.

"H-Hello again," said Gideon. "I thought I ain't getting these pies delivered. Here are your pies."

"T-Thanks," stammered Sharla, taking the pies with both of her hooves. "How much are they?"

"No need. Your mother already paid them." Gideon turned around and was about to walk away. "Enjoy the pies and have a nice evening, Sharla. It's been a long time."

"Gideon, wait!" shouted Sharla, earning the fox's attention. "I'm sorry I slammed the door at you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry."

"That's okay," he chuckled nervously. "Somehow, I kinda expect that's gonna happen when you see me. Well, say hi to Mrs. Barnes for me. Bye—"

"And I'd like to invite you to my house," added Sharla, stepping aside for him. "Please do come in and have some coffee as an apology."

"It's okay. I don't mind at all, Sharla. I've gotta go now—"

"Please… I insist," said the black ewe.

There was a silence as they stared at each other. Gideon could see a little fear in her eyes, but her face was suggesting him to do what she said. There should be more trouble to her if he didn't accept that, he thought.

With a sigh, he continued back to his van, returned the tray inside, and came back to her. "All right, I accept your invitation," he said, stepping through the door. "I could use some coffee."

When they finally arrived in the dining room, Gideon was welcomed with a warm smile from Henrietta and a cold stare from Gareth, while Sharla walked further into the kitchen to prepare the pie and coffee. The old ewe beckoned to Gideon to join them at the table, and without having to think much, Gideon quickly took a seat next to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Barnes," said Gideon, smiling at her nervously. "I didn't know Sharla and Gareth had come back from the city. You should've told me over the phone yesterday, so… so I could've been more prepared."

"Oh Gideon, my boy," said Henrietta, chuckling at him. "It's all right. They aren't holding a grudge against you anymore. You've been improving yourself to be a better mammal."

"But I still remember I did hurt them in the past." Gideon sighed and looked at Gareth. "I feel bad when I remember what happened. And I won't feel better if I don't say this."

"Say what?" asked Sharla as she came out of the kitchen with pie and coffee. She placed them down on the table in front of him and sat down opposite him.

"Say that I'm really sorry for the way I behaved in my youth," said Gideon. "I had a lot of self-doubts that manifested itself in the form of unchecked rage and aggression. I was a major jerk back then."

"You sure were," said Sharla nonchalantly. "Anyway, here's your coffee. I hope it's okay."

"Thanks."

"All right," said Henrietta, clapping her hooves as she got an idea to lighten the mood. "You two should try his pie. It's the best around here."

With a little hesitation, Sharla and Gareth looked at each other before picking up the forks and start trying the said pie.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Gareth, nearly dropping his fork. "It's not the best around here. It's the best in the tri-burrows."

"It's amazing," said Sharla, joining her brother. "This pie is so good. It's better than any pie I've eaten."

"Oh, c'mon guys," said Gideon, blushing. "My pie isn't that good."

The rest of the evening was spent easily as three sheep and a fox sat together catching up and talking about the day and its events. Gideon shared his simple country life which was not thing much and listened as Sharla and Gareth talked about their city life. He really wanted to visit the city once in his lifetime, and the more he listened to them, the more he wanted to know. However, the time was not much left for him.

"Well, I think it's time to go now," said Gideon, looking at his watch. "It's already late now."

"I'll walk you to the door then," volunteered Sharla and waited beside him.

The fox gave her a smile. And the way he smiled had all her attention to him. She hadn't seen anyone had done it before, so warmly, so captivatingly, and yet so lonely. It might remind her of her mother's when she had spoken about good moments she had had with John, but there was still something about his. And that made her want to know what was behind of his smile.

"Thanks," said the fox, snapping her back to reality as he walked up to her. He turned to the table and bade, "Bye Mrs. Henrietta. Bye Gareth."

As they reached the front door, the awkward silence came back again. Neither of them knew what to say to another until Sharla was the first to begin. "W-Well goodnight, Gideon. And again, I'm so sorry for slamming the door at you."

"Aww, c'mon. I said it's fine," laughed Gideon. "And I'm sorry for being a jerk back then too."

"It's okay now." Sharla laughed with him, feeling relieved. "We're cool, okay?"

"We're cool." The fox nodded, turned around and waved his paw. "Goodnight, Sharla."

"Goodnight," said the black ewe, watching him walk to his van and drive away. Standing by the door frame thinking about what had happened to him during the past years, she never thought he could turn entirely into a better mammal — actually, she hadn't thought about it at all before she'd seen him this evening. How could he change, she wondered. What could possibly have driven him to be better?

But before she could find any of it out, her cell phone rang.

* * *

 **'Gideon Grey'**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Sharla breathed out a heavy sigh when she saw the caller's name. It was James McFall, her boss.

What was it this time, she thought. For most of the time when her boss rang her, there would be either requesting a new article or yelling at her for a boring story she'd written to him. Either of them, she didn't to answer the call. She was on her weekend off up at her mother place for goodness' sake, to find and gather all peacefulness she could have and to think about her future. She didn't want her work interfering her family and her personal life, but eventually, she had to accept this call.

"Hello, boss!" greeted Sharla with a fake enthusiastic tone to her voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, sir?"

"Hi, babe! How are you doing over there?" said James cheerfully, and with that, Sharla couldn't help growling under her breath.

Even though James didn't take it seriously when he called her like that and she was well aware of that, she really wanted to strangle the light out of him every time. And she definitely would do so, if he happened to be here and especially not to be her boss. Anyway, apart from what her boss called her, she knew what this conversation would lead to.

"Boss, please don't call me 'babe.' I don't like it," said Sharla, keeping as much calm and professional as she could.

"All right, you said it, babe… sorry… I mean Sharla."

"You sound cheerful. What's happened, sir? Some amazingly wonderful mammals want us to write a story out of them?"

"No," answered James. "Not a single soul wants to give us some story to write, and I still have not idea why. Aren't they really know it is us who make them famous?"

In a bad way mostly, thought Sharla as she innocently said, "I have no idea too, boss."

"Anyway, the reason I ring you is that I have an assignment for you."

Here it came, she thought.

"As of now you're at your hometown, I want you to write a story about the Bunnyburrow. I'll give you a whole week to write it over there and submit me on the next Monday. You can write anything…everything except Carrot Festival and farm life, okay? Everyone already knows about them. We just have to give them something new, unseen and unheard of, and I want you to find it and write it."

"But, boss. All Bunnyburrow has are Carrot Festival and farm life. There's nothing else in the place would get reader's attention—"

"You will have to find it, Sharla," said her boss, "or make it up if necessary. Understood?"

The black ewe went silent for a few seconds. "Understood, boss," she said finally with a sigh.

"Good, girl. Oh and don't forget to make it enthralling too, all right? Bye!"

"… Bye…"

Sharla rang off and the silence of the night came back to her once again.

She stood there in the doorway, leaning against the frame and staring out into the night where the moonlight shone down from the sky. Looking at the dirt road that her childhood bully took home, the thought of him returned, and the questions came back to her. How could he change? She mused. What made him change? And who did that to him?

For some reason, she found herself wanting to find out this mystery rather than an unseen thing in this town, and if she could find them out, she was so sure that she could make it a great read. It was the sort of things that she'd been doing good so far — the stories of change. However, to her freshly new assignment, bullying didn't happen here in Bunnyburrow but all over the world, and a formal-bully-turned-nice-mammal could be seen anywhere.

Sighing deeply, Sharla closed the door behind her and walked back into the dining room, expecting to chat with her mother and her brother for some more before leaving to bed. But when she was there, only her brother was sitting at the table and playing on his phone, no sign of her mother.

"She's gone up to bed already, sis," started Gareth as if reading her mind. "Did you just flirt with that chubby fox before coming back?"

"No, of course not!" replied Sharla angrily. "After I walk him to the front door, we chatted for a minute, and my boss rang me."

"Aw, chunk. Did your boss give you an assignment?"

"Yeah…" sighed Sharla. "He wants me to write a story about our hometown. But Carrot Festival and farm life are too typical for the stories already. So, he gives me a week to find out a new thing about it. Otherwise, I have to make up one."

"Well, at least you can stay here with our mom to find that out... and it good to her too. You know, she's been a bit shady lately when she's talking with us. You notice that, right?"

"She's just lonely."

"Yeah, of course," Gareth chuckled, getting to his feet. "Anyway, the night's still young. Sis, why don't you and I go to the bar for a quick drink. And maybe, you can think of something to write for your boss. Or maybe, I could help you think of the story."

"Gareth, are you old enough to go to the bar?" asked Sharla, smiling wide as she saw her brother grimace.

"I'm 21 already, big sis," replied Gareth, walking past her into living room toward the front door. "And I'm gonna drive."

"Nuh-uh, drink don't drive, my dear little brother," warned Sharla, placing her hoof on her brother's shoulder. "Let me call a taxi service."

* * *

 **"Boss and Brother"**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

The following day, in the late morning, when most of the bird had already stopped chirping, Sharla woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing next to her. She groaned and squinted into the bright light that poured into her old bedroom through the window, then fumbled for the phone. There was a message from her brother saying that he had left back to his dorm and last night was fun, but it would have been better if she hadn't gotten too drunk first.

Yeah, last night was fun, and I was too drunk, Sharla admitted. She still didn't even remember how she got home but only remembered that she'd intently drank away her stress and after having six pints of the local beer, she'd blacked out. Then a wave of embarrassment flooded over her, thinking about what she could have done while she wasn't herself. And one recent lesson for her being wasted was still fresh in her memory. It had happened not too long ago that she had gone to a nightclub with her friends at work, gotten herself way too drunk and caused her friends much trouble that they had to consider again before inviting her to any party.

With a hope that she didn't cause too much trouble to her little brother, she quickly picked up her phone and rang her brother. Much to her relief, Gareth told her that she was wasted away and slept on the table.

"You shouldn't have drunk too much over your limit, sis," said Gareth. "Even though you're stressed, drinking too much isn't gonna help with your work. You know that right?"

"I know, I'm sorry, Gareth," replied Sharla. "How did you manage to get me home?"

"Well… You kinda managed to get us home. You know, I was drunk too last night. I only remembered that I dragged you back to your bed and then I went straight back to mine."

"I did?" asked Sharla, shocked.

"Yeah, you did. You dialed someone — I forgot why you did that — didn't speak, and blacked out without hanging up. I think that guy you called came and took us home."

"That guy? You didn't know who took us home?!"

"How could I?" protested Gareth. "At that time, I was as drunk as you, big sis. Anyway, you should phone him after this and say thank, okay? Gotta go now, bye." And he rang off.

Growling under her breath, she tossed her phone away and sat up. Observing herself, she was wearing her yesterday's clothes. Nothing was stolen, nothing lost, nothing unusual except for a small beer strain on her tops. Sharla sighed, allowing herself a breather and wondering who was her rescuer last night.

Who could it be, she thought as she picked up her phone again. And the result was a surprise. The number she'd dialed last night wasn't registered to her contacts. Even more, she didn't know whom this number belonged to.

How could she get that number? She tried to recall all the thing she'd done last night. And a picture of herself getting this number flashed in her head. At that time, she was on her fifth pint, a bit tipsy, and asked the bartender for some idea for her assignment. She didn't remember what he'd said to her but knew that she'd ended up asking for the number — of who, she still couldn't recall. She concluded that it should be the number she'd called last night, and to find out who, she redialed the number and hoped someone on the other end was someone she knew.

A few ring-back tones later, the voice on the other end began, "Hello—"

Sharla clicked ending the call. Another wave of embarrassment mixed with shame flooded over her once again. She knew that voice. It wasn't because she'd been hearing it for a long time and had it imprinted in her brain. But it was that she'd heard it not too long ago — only yesterday, to be precise.

"Oh my goodness, Sharla," she scolded herself. "Why you did this to him… again." She looked into her phone again, breathed in deeply and pressed redial.

"Hello, Sharla? Are you all right?"

"H-hello, Gideon," said Sharla. "Yes, I'm okay. Is it you that took me and my brother home last night, right?"

"Uh-huh, that's right. You two seemed to have a _great_ time last night." Gideon chuckled, and his laughter didn't make her feel any better at all.

"I-I'm so sorry for getting you in trouble and… thanks."

"It's okay, but next time, be sure don't get yourself too drunk again, okay? I'm not sure if I could be there and bring you to your home every time."

"Yeah, I know," sighed Sharla. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Anyway, I still wonder how did you get my number," asked Gideon. "I remember I didn't give it to you myself."

"Well… I got it from my mom," she lied. "Since I'm gonna stay here for a week, doing my work, it would be great to eat your pie during this time… sometimes."

"Good to hear that," said Gideon. "I'll prepare it specially for you."

Then came a silence. The longest, awkwardest silence of her life, even though it was just a few seconds past until she began, "Gideon?

Do you have anything to do this afternoon? I might want to have a pie at your shop."

"This afternoon? … Nothing much really. There isn't much customer on Sunday, so I'm kinda free."

"Good, good. When do you close your shop?" asked Sharla.

"I close it at six," answered Gideon. "But if the customers are still in my shop, I won't close it until they leave."

"Okay… Well then, I will see you before the closing time, all right? Bye." And the line was disconnected.

The black ewe flopped back on the bed, ran her hoof over her face, and sank down. Stop causing him trouble, she whispered to herself. Even though she still couldn't recall what the bartender had told her, she knew it was about that fox, and that was why she happened to have his number. Then she immediately felt guilty just thinking that. It was as though she was going to take his generosity for granted to finish her work. But if she was going to write the story about him and his pie, it would be a win-win solution; she would get her boss a new story of her hometown, and the pâtissier fox would have his shop famous. But the story about pie? Who would be interested?

Sighing heavily, she sprung upright and stretched out her hooves. There was still time for her to find out — she hoped — and right now it was time for her to get out of her bed and have lunch with her lonely mother as she heard her name shouted from downstairs.

* * *

 **'Three Calls'**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Sharla's taxi slowed down gradually as it started its approach and entering Bunnyburrow town center. She could see the church where she had come together with her parents and her brother every Sunday when she was a kid, the farmers' market where she was still surprised at how many farmers sold their fruits, vegetables, and some prepared foods and beverages, and the town hall where she always wondered what the inside looked like. Also surrounded by them, if she remembered correctly, there should be a large marble fountain in the center, and the memory of her youth was never wrong at all.

Telling the taxi driver to stop next by the fountain and paying the fare, the black ewe sat down on the rim of the fountain and, in her head, pondered where she was going to start first. The marble ledge was slightly damp, and mist sprinkled her wool. Some coins shimmered under the water, and the sunshine danced on the rippling surface. All of these made Sharla realize how peaceful here was, comparing to the sleepless city of Zootopia. Here it had no commotion in the morning. Here it had no rush hour like in the city. Here life was so simple and relaxed.

Without realization, Sharla let the time pass her by for minutes, lost in her thoughts. Until her phone buzzed deep inside her purse, pulling her back to her sense. She dug her hoof in and pulled it out. The screen showed her boss had left her a message. After reading it, an uncomfortable feeling once again came back to her. Today was still her day off, and yet her boss wanted her to update her progress already. But she was going to ignore him as though she hadn't read the message yet. Or at least she wasn't going to reply until this late evening.

Putting her phone back in her purse with a heavy sigh, she hopped up to her feet and walked off toward the farmers' market with a hope to find any interesting, new thing to write down. She was delighted to see that the market was still lively and busy even though it was already afternoon. There were many stands of goods, mostly selling vegetables and fruits. She decided she would buy some fruit as a snack while she walked around and tried to find out about the topic for her assignment. But she ended up buying a fruit smoothie instead to accompany her.

One tour, two tours around the town center later, Sharla still couldn't think of anything for her story. She came back to the fountain, sat down on the same spot she'd sat while ago, and pondered again. She thought back to last night and wondered why she'd ever asked the bartender. Then she realized if she wanted to know what was going on in the town, the bartender could be her source of information since he soberly heard a lot of thing saying or slipping out from the drunk customers. However, the pub was yet to open now, and there was another source that was also reliable enough and wasn't too far from where she was now. Her eyes looked up and forward, and there stood the town hall she'd never been inside before. As she walked in, her first thought was she should wear smart clothes.

Sharla stopped at the reception and started asking questions about things happened in this town. The receptionist nodded, smiled at her — obviously happy to know she was going to help promote this town — and told her to wait for him getting brochures of activities. As the receptionist walked away into another room, the black ewe began to observe around the place. There weren't many mammals in here, except for those who worked here, and that made her think the mayor was managing this town quite well for sure. A while later, the receptionist came back, and to her disappointment, he came back with only one brochure, and it was about the same old famous Carrot Festival. He told Sharla that he had been in Bunnyburrow for less than a year. He hadn't known much about this town. Sharla laughed tiredly, thinking that even she was born and used to live, she still couldn't find out anything special in this town besides the festival and the peaceful farming life.

After bidding the eager receptionist goodbye and leaving the town hall, she felt in need of a walk. Also, she wasn't ready to call it a day yet — she wanted to go sightseeing and explore the town center a little even though she had toured for twice. There were still someplace she didn't go yet, and as the time on her cell phone read five-forty, here began more crowded as lots of mammals walked up and down the street, mainly finding a place to eat. She joined in the general movement.

A few minutes later, she started to feel hungry and then smelt something familiarly delicious as a small fluffle of rabbits walked past her by. She swiftly turned to look at them and saw something reminded her of someone she'd promised to pay a visit today. She broke into a run and ran off into the old part of the town. She remembered from her mother of the place she'd planned to go before heading home. And there it was, the pastel white and pink, wooden building.

Looking in the windows, Sharla heaved out a sigh; the shop was still open, and there inside was the chubby fox still at work. However, it was going to close soon as the last customer was just leaving the shop and if she didn't go in. So she pushed the door open and then was met by the aroma of sweet and pastry and a jingle of door bells.

"Welcome to my shop, Sharla," said the Pâtissier. "I've already prepared a pie specially for you."

* * *

 **'Pâtissier at Work'**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"Here's your blueberry pie," announced Gideon as he emerged out from the kitchen and went over to the table where Sharla sat. He placed her special made pie on the table and added, "I thought you couldn't make yourself here today."

"Well, I almost forgot to come here actually," admitted Sharla, laughing bitterly. She already felt guilty that she had caused him much trouble last night, and it wouldn't be hard to imagine how much more ashamed she'd have to be if she didn't come here. "If your pie didn't smell so good," she added. "I could've forgotten about it completely."

Gideon laughed softly and sat down on the chair opposite her. "Thanks to my grandmother's special recipe then," he said and looked at her attentively. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in while it's warm, my last customer."

As the pudgy fox gave her his smile, Sharla could see the anticipation in his eyes as though this pie was somewhat different from others. What had he added to it, she wondered. The warm pastry that sat before her seemed normal, nothing special by its look. And its smell wasn't distinctively different from the one that she'd smelt earlier or the yesterday's one.

But he'd said it was baked specially for her, and that made her even more curious.

Dropping her gaze down at the mysterious pie, Sharla picked up a fork, cut a small piece of it and finally put it into her mouth. "Oh my goodness, Gideon!" exclaimed the black ewe, looking at him in surprise. "This pie is better than yesterday. It's the best pie I've ever had! How could you make it?!"

"It's because I made it from the best ingredients the town could give," answered Gideon, feeling a bit shy at her compliment. "And with a little bit adjustment of my grandmother's recipe too."

"And let me guess," said Sharla, picking up another small piece of pie with her fork, "it is a secret recipe that only your family knows, right?"

"Well… No." The fox shook his head and earned another surprised look from her.

"No?"

"Yep, no." Gideon nodded and continued, "My granny said to me that if anyone wants to know the recipe, they have to come and learn from her directly. But nobody came, except me. And before she died, she added to me more that since her recipe had passed down to me, and if anyone still wants to know, they have to come and learn from me then."

"And do you want to turn it into your family's secret recipe?" asked Sharla, finally putting the mouthful piece of pie in her mouth. "Since you're the one who owns it, and it can give you much fortune if you're famous. By the way, what's about your mom? Does she know the recipe too?"

Gideon smiled and shook his head. He answered no to both of her questions and explained that his mother wasn't good at cooking at all that his grandmother had to skip a generation and handed down to him instead. And before she could be passed away, she insisted him that this recipe must not be secret ever.

"It was kind of her goal to see everyone happy even from the strangers," continued Gideon. "When I was forced to be with her a long time ago, she said to me that when she'd first made her pie, her husband and my mother were the first to taste it. It turned out that the crust was too soggy and the pie was almost inedible. She said that my mother had to spit it out after having the first bite!" He then laughed out heartily, and so did Sharla.

"Was that pie that horrible?" asked Sharla, putting another small piece of her pie into her mouth.

"Her husband said he was petrified of it," answered Gideon, letting out another laughter for a brief moment. Then he continued his story normally: "However, that comment didn't make her want to stop. It was, instead, making her want to do more and more, to get the better one. And after a ton of trials and errors, she finally made the best blueberry pie. And that was when she realized what she had been looking for in her life." He paused and sighed as he remembered the time being with his grandmother and experiencing the same feeling she'd felt when someone was genuinely happy because of her doing.

Putting her fork down, Sharla couldn't finish up her pie as she was more intrigued by his story. She somehow found that all he'd said was just a beginning of something big, really bigger that this could be…

"The pure smile on her husband's and my mother's face after they had a bite of it was what she'd been seeking for," continued Gideon, without realizing that his listener was thinking something else. "She was pleased to see them, and even more happier when the other mammal in Bunnyburrow had tasted her pie and been delighted. However…" He sighed deeply, and there came the gloomy feeling. "At that time, foxes and rabbits weren't really in good term. They were still scared of foxes though we all were well past the point of _fox-eating-rabbit_ for such long time."

"Well, what could I say," interrupted Sharla, earning his attention. "That instinct's still in their _Dunnahh_."

There was a moment of silence. Sharla began to feel her cheek slowly burning as the second passed by. She knew she shouldn't joke about his childhood mistake, but she couldn't help herself. And now she felt it was a horrible joke and wished she could turn back the time and let him continue his story.

"Oh, are you kidding me?!" blurted Gideon then laughed out loud, and the black ewe finally felt relieved. "Oh, how could I have forgotten that? How silly of me that time!" he said, still laughing. "Anyway, since the major population of this town is a rabbit, my grandmother's pie wasn't well-known, and her dream ended only to see smiles from her husband, her child, her grandchild and a few strangers."

"Wow, that was a great background story of your pie," said Sharla, still feeling the heat of embarrassment burn her cheeks. "Anyhoo, Gideon, it's kinda late now, and I gotta go home, well… I wanna ask you for something… which it could be beneficial to you as well."

The chubby fox smiled at her warmly and asked, "What is it then?"

* * *

 **"A Pie, A Story"**


End file.
